


Grim Days

by Naaklasolus



Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [3]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grimm being Grimm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Yachiru has a favorite underling.
Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509539
Kudos: 3





	Grim Days

Grimm watched as his fellow Soul Reapers mingled with other, quietly speaking to each other or playfully shoving one another as he raised his left hand to gently brush his fingers against the hilt of his Zanpakuto and sighed softly. “In a way, I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Grimm muttered as something --- or rather somebody -- jumped on his back and caused him to stumble forward by a couple of steps. “Damn it, ‘Sella! How many times have I……..”.

“I’m not ‘Sella, silly! I’m Yachiru, remember?” The little pink-haired lieutenant asked cheerfully as Grimm trailed off. “But ‘Sella sounds nice! Hey, are you okay? You look kinda pale, Grimmie.”.

“Y-yeah, I…...My apologies for taking that tone with you, Lieutenant.”.

“You mean the annoyed one? Or the cold and serious one?” Yachiru asked as she grinned at him. “I like the annoyed one! It sounds kinda like Kenny’s! Plus, you didn’t take me off so you must like it, right?”.

Grimm rolled his eyes as he continued walking. “Speaking of our captain, I have the reports from Aramaki’s recon mission and a couple of recommendations if you can take me to him.” Grimm said as he pointedly ignored the amused and worried looks he received from others. 

Yachiru hummed at that. “Okay! But only if you keep giving me a piggyback ride, Grimmie!” Yachiru declared happily as she clung his back. “And tell me some more about your friend!”

“I guess, you promise not to get me lost like you do others, ma’am?”.

“Okay, but only because I know you get really upset when you’re lost.” Yachiru whispered quietly, which caused Grimm to flush as he looked down towards the ground. “But that’s okay! I know you got hurt a lot for being lost when you were still alive, and you’re learning that it’s okay to be lost so we’re gonna take it slow, okay?”.

“You are a strange one, Lieutenant.”.

“What the hell are we watching?” One of his squadmates muttered to a few others as Yachiru started giving instructions on where to go.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” Grimm snapped which caused the group to immediately disappear as Yachiru chattered on.


End file.
